Mike Arens
| date de décès = 19 Juin 1976 | lieu de décès = Soldedad Canyon, Los Angeles Co., Californie. | âge au décès = 61 | nationalité = État-unien | pays de résidence = | diplôme = | profession = Dessinateur et encreur | activité principale = | activités autres = Animateur | formation = | hommage = | ascendants = | conjoint = Olivia | descendant = Michael Michelle Diana (1948-) Halli Christine (1954-1999). | famille = | code inducks = MAr | signature = | style = thumb }} Michael H. Arens, plus connu comme Mike Arens (né le 2 décembre 1915 et mort le 19 juin 1976 en Californie) est un dessinateur et encreur de bande dessinée, ainsi qu'un animateur état-unien de bande dessinée. Biographie Michael H. Arens est né le 2 décembre 1915 en Californie. Il a commencé sa carrière en tant qu'animateur, en rejoignant les Walt Disney Studios comme artiste de production en 1937. Le jeune homme travaille notamment sur la séquence La Danse des heures du dessin animé Fantasia, ainsi que sur Pinocchio. Après avoir effectué son service militaire de 1942 à 1947, Arens est devenu un artiste régulier du strip Hey, Mac! (1947-1961). Il se tourne vers la bande dessinée à la fin des années 1940, où il illustre le comic book Top Secrets pour la maison d'édition Street & Smith Publications, Inc. en 1949. En 1952, il dessine des dizaines de bandes dessinés pour la Dell Publishing. À ses débuts il réalise cependant essentiellement des histoires de western telles que Gene Autry (1951-1952, 1954-1955, 1957), The Frontiersman (1952-1958), Buck Jones (1953-1954), Rex Allen (1953, 1956-1957), Flying-A's Range Rider (1954-1955), Davy Crockett, king of the Wild Frontier (1955), Dale Evans (1956), Chuckwagon Charley (1958), et d'autres pour Western Roundup (1952-1958). Arens a commencé à produire des histoires Disney pour des publications d'outre-mer, comme le britannique Huckleberry Hound comic de 1961 à 1962. Pour la Western Publishing, il a notamment réalisé une variété d'histoires et d'aventures Disney mettant en scène Tic et Tac (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, 1962), Dingo (1963), Donald Duck (1963), Mary Poppins (Gold Key one-shot, 1964 ), My Favourite Martian (1964-1966), Tarzan (1965-1966) et Korak (1966). thumb|left|''Roy Rogers daily strip'' du 12 août 1959 signé Mike Arens. Pour King Features il a la plupart du temps dessiné les strips du dimanche de Roy Rogers (1959-1962), Uncle Remus and his Tales of Br'er Rabbi (1968), Mickey Mouse (1968) ainsi que les strips quotidiens et ceux du Dimanche de Scamp (encrés par Manuel Gonzales, 1969-1976). Arens a également été responsable d'un bon nombre d'histoires Disney de Noël comme Snow White's Christmas Surprise (1966) et Dumbo and the Christmas Mystery (1967), ainsi que de nombreuses adaptations en bandes dessinées pour King Features et Walt Disney Productions tels que The Horse in the Gray Flannel (1968), One Little Indian (1973), Robin Hood (1973-74), Alice in Wonderland (1974), Herbie Rides Again (1974), The Bears and I (1974), The Island at the Top of the World (1974-75), Escape to Witch Mountain (1975), The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975), One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing (1976), Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1975), No Deposit, No Return (1975-76), Gus (1976) et Treasure of Matecumbe (1976). Dans toute sa carrière, Mike Arens a dessiné et encré près de cinq-cent gags et histoires pour les studios Disney. En parallèle, Arens reprend son travail dans l'animation à partir de 1965, travaillant en tant que réalisateur pour Grantray-Lawrence sur leurs animés Spider-Man et Marvel Superheroes. En 1967, il est engagé comme layout artist par les studios Hanna-Barbera, travaillant sur des dizaines de séries d'animation, y compris les 4 Fantastiques (1967), The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970), Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) , Harlem Globe Trotters (1970), The Pebbles et Bamm-Bamm Show (1971), The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972), A Christmas Story (1972), Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973), Jabberjaw (1976), The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) et Dynomutt Dog Wonder (1978). L'auteur a également occupé le même poste pour Charlotte's Web, en 1973, qui n'est autre qu'une adaptation cinématographique du roman de EB White. En 1975, il commence une carrière de publicitaire pour la marque Burger King. Il est mort le 19 juin 1976 à l'âge de soixante-et-un ans, à la suite d'un accident de moto à Soldedad Canyon, à Los Angeles Co, en Californie. Il laisse dans le deuil son épouse Olivia, ainsi que ses trois enfants Michael, Michelle Diana (1948-) et Halli Christine (1954-1999). En coulisses Liens externes *Biographie de Mike Arens sur Lambiek Comiclopedia (anglais). *Mike Arens sur Illustration Art Gallery (anglais). Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1915 Catégorie:Personnalité décédée en 1976